


Their Princess

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some celebrate victory with loud raucous parties and the sweet sting of alcohol their lips. Some mourn death with quiet solemn gatherings and the bitter bite of alcohol in their mouths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Princess

There’s blood on her hands but she doesn’t know if it is her own or not.

 

It coats the end of her fingers and stains the backs of her hands. It has smeared across her forearms and dribbled down the contours of her forearms. It clogs the creases of her fingerprints and forms smudges across her wrists.

 

There’s blood in her mouth but she doesn’t know whether it belongs to her tongue or her teeth.

 

It covers the point of her chin and drips onto the front of her shirt. It splatters up the curve of her cheekbone and disappears back into the fine mess of blonde hair at her temples. It chokes the back of her throat and constricts her nose.

 

There isn’t blood in her veins but she doesn’t know whether it is on the floor or in her gut.

 

It has rushed away from her heart and spilled on the floor in a large slick circle around her feet. It has splashed the sides and the tops of her boots. It thickens the air and silences the rasp of her breathing.

 

*

 

They find her later.

 

In a pool of thick congealed blood. They find her with a sword in her hand and bullet wounds in her stomach. They find her with a golden halo around her head.

 

They find the enemy felled at her feet.

 

In a puddle of slippery coagulated blood. They find him with a gun in his hand and a slash across his abdomen. They find him face down choked on the blood that rushed up his throat.

 

*

 

Some celebrate victory with loud raucous parties and the sweet sting of alcohol their lips.

 

Some mourn death with quiet solemn gatherings and the bitter bite of alcohol in their mouths.

 

*

 

They continue for her. They continue for their Princess.


End file.
